


#36: "Veneer"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [64]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He thinks a lot about running, but instead he stays, and does what he can.





	#36: "Veneer"

“You’re doing alright, ain’t ya?"

Jien hesitates, wondering - fearing - what prompted the question. His stomach isn't growling (it’s forgotten, he thinks, how to be properly hungry) and he’s not too dirty, except from the yard work he did (he’s got the hang of the washing machine now, after a few shrunken loads; though he still regrets the time everything overflowed, and mom blamed Gojyo for the mess. She knocked out one of his baby teeth, she hit him so hard.) Maybe he didn’t talk enough; maybe he should try and smile. These days it feels like there’s a pit in his stomach, more often than not. He thinks a lot about running, but instead he stays, and he does what he can.

“I know your daddy wasn’t around much, but it can’t be easy, still.” Mr. Liu says, as he counts the money out into Jien’s hand. It’s much more than they originally agreed on, Jien thinks, but there’s no way to hand it back without seeming ungrateful; and they need it, badly. There’s nothing in the cupboard, and if Gojyo goes to school without food for lunch again, the teacher might finally decide to send someone by the house. 

“It’s -” Jien swallows heavily, shoves the crumpled bills into his pocket. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

If Mr. Liu knows he’s lying, he doesn’t say so.


End file.
